neweconomycarddeckfandomcom-20200214-history
NewEconomyCardDeck Wiki
Welcome in our site! The New Economy Card Deck is intended to allow everyone, regardless of prior expertise or familiarity, to play with the kinds of thinking that is going on between transformational economists who are looking closely and critically at our existing economic paradigm and exploring both small tweaks and wholesale alternatives. Description of New Economy Card Deck Each card in the deck describes a "new economy" concept in simple terms. The cards make economic design elements tangible and accessible in order to facilitate games and "what if" questions -- such as "what if the world actually worked like this...how would it change my professional practice, my life, my world?" The intention is for people to begin to see the economy as a design problem we can solve rather than an unquestioned paradigm that we simply have to accept and attempt to survive within -- and then move beyond that into thinking how we can, in our lives, begin to shift into the new patterns we now see as possible and preferable. This is intended as a collaborative process, with plenty of room for dialogue, development of new cards and alternative starter decks for specific audiences, along with deeper data and resources, and exploration of real world efforts to implement some aspect of this new economy. Again, the Deck is meant to make economic concepts accessible to all, not provide a final answer as to what such a new economy looks like or is called. Whether seeking a "Local Economy", a "Sustainable Economy," a "Living Economy," a "Slow Economy," a "Sacred Economy," or something else, the more we talk about these concepts and try them out in practice the more we all can begin to make an economy that supports the things we care about. NOTE 1 CREATIVE COMMONS LICENCE: The text, images, and form of the New Economy Card Deck are under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Licence. Feel free to download, modify, and use the cards and decks as desired, with reference to this initiative. Feel free to add additional cards and create your own aggregated sets; however under the terms of the CC Licence, these too must be freely available for others to use and modify. NOTE 2: CARDS AND PROCESS UNDER DEVELOPMENT: Thus far (Fall 2011 to 3/3/13) this card deck and website has been primarily a labor of love by Jennifer Atlee with insight/edits from Marko Packard, Tom Atlee, as well as '''Kristen Sheeran, Lindsay James, Richard Piacentini ''in prep for a Living Future conference session, Living Economies for a Living Future. The draft deck & concept has excited many others. It is an open inquiry how to help this project become the vibrant collaborative effort it clearly wants to be. If you'd like to be involved in figuring that out, the page NewEconomyCardDeckProcess is the place for that conversation. Thank you! ' '''WELCOME! Navigation: #The StarterDeck is a great way to get your bearings #The CardTemplate will help if you are itching to make your own card — just click edit and cut-and-paste the entire template into a new page. #Feel free to comment on any card, or add to the card's Deeper Dive content (but check with original author on suggested edits) #The full set of cards, along with a list of any aggregated sets are listed below (please add to the list if you make a new card or set) New Economy Cards Established Cards: *Price Energy Accurately *Make the Polluter Pay *Pay for Depleting the Commons (Mar 2015 version of this title is "Compensate Citizens for Depletion") *Consider Resource Productivity (Mar 2015 version of this title is "Measure Resource Productivity") *Recognize the Natural Economy *Some Things Have No Substitute *Tame the Bubble Economy *Put Corporations in Their Place *Change What We Tax *Measure What Matters *Consider Life Cycle Cost *Realize Every Purchase is A Vote *Shop Less, Live More *Work Less, Have More Fun *Invest Locally *Steady-State Economy (Mar 2015 version of this title is "Create a Thriving No-Growth Economy") *State and Community Banks *Create Cooperatives *Grow Resilient Local Economies *Value Basic Needs *Re-grow the Giving Economy (Mar 2015 called this "Restore the Giving Economy") *Local Currency for Local Economies *Microlending *Mutual Credit Systems * Practice Fair Trade Cards Under Development: *''Shrink the Monetary Economy '' *''Forgive Unfair Debts '' *''Eliminate Profit from Ownership (Mar 2015 called this "No Profit From Ownership")'' *''Share the Pie '' *''Institute a Social Dividend'' *''Currency For Exchange, Not Hoarding (Mar 2015 called this "Currency for Trade, Not Hoarding") * ''Invest in the Commons TBD * Public Control of Natural Monopolies *''Community Development Banks TBD'' *''Reinvent Health Care TBD'' New Economy Card Deck Ideas *Original New Economy StarterDeck * Current StarterDeck *Ecological Economics *Sacred Economics (Charles Eisenstein) *Agenda for a New Economy (David Korten) *Slow Money *Economy for a Healthy Climate *Playing card deck with suits Latest activity StarterDeck Category:Browse